Detention in the Dungeons
by dracoxhermione322
Summary: Hermione and Draco have received detention from Professor Snape. They are secretly going out but no one but Harry knows it yet. See what happens. My first published fanfic. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

It all belongs to JK Rowling :)

* * *

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

Detention was brutal. Especially when Snape was the person supervising it. Especially when you were required to scrub the floor of the _dungeons._ Especially when you are not allowed to use any magic. And most especially when you are paired up with someone who you are secretly going out with, but everyone thinks you two are still worst enemies. Believe me, it's hard.

"You two have to scrub the floors clean, without magic." Snape held out his hands for our wands. I sighed, must he take our wands? However, I gave mine to him reluctantly. Snape was now raising his eyebrows.

What was the problem this time? Ah, I see, Draco and I were trying not to look at each other in the eye. We were both hoping that that would make it seem more like we hated each other. Nonetheless, Professor Snape looked like he was expecting more.

Fine, he wants some lava, he'll get some.

"This is all your fault!" I hissed at Draco dramatically. Draco looked amused for one second then played along.

"Best witch of the century my ass. How in the world is it my fault?" He turned around to me and crossed his arms. From my peripheral vision, I could see Snape looking at us as if he were watching a tennis match.

"Well, considering the only reason why i got into trouble was because you mixed the potion wrong and made it explode!" I shook furiously.

"Why I ought to-" He started but was interrupted by Snape.

"Control yourselves," we both faced him. "I trust that you two will not fight during this detention and will maintain yourselves civilly?"

"Yes, sir." We said simultaneously.

"Well, I'll be back in 3 hours. This place better be spotless afterwards." He then turned around and left us in peace.

"Hey Granger," Draco smirked as soon as we couldn't see our Professor anymore. "It _was_ your fault though," he teased.

I laughed, "right Malfoy, whatever will make you happy." We both went to get the cloth to scrub the floors.

"So, my acting was pretty good, eh?"

"Yeah, Merlin, it was lovely." I said sarcastically.

"I know," he nodded to himself, "I should go professional or something." He grinned at me and ruffled his spiky blond hair. Oh, how I do love my boyfriend.

He bent down to scrub the floor. "My, my, my, never thought I'd live to see the day that Draco Malfoy is scrubbing the floor!" I exclaimed loudly. He pouted at me, then returned to his work.

I was going to bend down to help him, but a yellow sponge caught my eye. I mischievously went and soaked it with water. "Draco Darling," I said slyly.

"Yeah?"

I threw the sponge at it and it hit him square in the chest. His robes now had the big splotch of water right in the middle.

Before he had a chance to throw it back, I ran and hid behind a desk.

"Hermione?" He called out.

"Yes?" I said innocently, standing up.

Before I knew it, he ran towards me and picked me up by the waist. "Draco Malfoy put me down this second!" I shouted, half laughing.

"Or what?" He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my back.

"You will get into serious trouble," I threatened. I tried to pry his hands of me but Merlin, is he strong. The long hours of quidditch training could be seen from his body.

I stayed perfectly still and then as I expected, he let me down slowly. I then went to scrub the floor. It seems like the floors haven't been scrubbed in centuries!

"Hey Hermione," he joined me.

"Hi Draco," his eyes were twinkling.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" I looked up and then sat on the ground.

"So how will I 'get into serious trouble?'" He inquired, and my brown eyes met his mesmerizing grey orbs.

"How about this?" I leaned forward, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I put my face so close to his, so that our lips were nearly touching. I stayed like that for 10 seconds, just staring into his eyes. Then I went back to my original position.

He groaned and I smirked.

"Oh, but Hermione, I know you want me, eh?" He tried to give me his seductive smile but failed.

"You are so arrogant, Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, but you love me for it."

"I sure do."

"Love you too."

He leaned against a wall and I scooted next to him. I then put my head on his chest and let his arms wrap around me.

We talked for a long time about...all the sort of stuff we always talk about. Usually nearly every day, we would meet in the Room of Requirement or one of our secret hiding places and just talk. The war had ended so at least things were quieter nowadays. We talked about things from our future to what Harry told me today.

After what seemed like 20 minutes, he said, "Hermione, I've got bad news."

"What?"

"Snape should be back in 5 minutes."

"WHAT?"

I scrambled up, how did we lose track of time so quickly and so easily? I paced around, what were we going to do?"

"Hermione, it'll be fine. How about we chillax?"

"Chillax?" I repeated in incredulity.

"Sorry, I heard a first year use it today. It sounds catchy, eh?"

"Um, sure?"

I grabbed the cloth and continued scrubbing. "Snape is going to kill us!"

"We won't ever finish in time, love."

"Exactly! But we must be optimistic here! Draco, get a rag and start scrubbing!" He wrinkled his nose.

"I can't be bothered anymore, I'm tired." I groaned. Perfect time to act like a two year old. "Besides," he continued, "I think I hear footsteps now." My heart beat quickened, then I saw Harry enter the room.

"Oh thank Merlin!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Do you have your wand?" He grinned and pulled it out. I beamed back. He cast a spell to clean the whole place up and I sighed in relief. "You are a life saver, Harry."

Harry was the only one who knew of Draco and my relationship. He was the only one to be trusted and not to blow a basket. Originally, we kept it a secret because of the war. Now with the war over, we decided we might let it go public, but we haven't thought of when yet.

Draco looked at him, "Potter, I owe you."

"No problem, Malfoy." Harry and Draco were on okay terms for the sake of me but I think that they are growing onto each other and beginning to become friends.

After he left, Draco drew towards me. "Now, before Snape comes back..."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck once more. I went on my tip toes and leaned in for a kiss. He bent down and gave me one. Our lips fit together and my hands went through his hair. I felt like I never wanted to stop.

Suddenly, Draco's mouth went right open as if in shock. We broke apart and I looked at what he was staring at.

Professor Snape was looking at us with eyes as big as marbles.

Oh, Great.

* * *

My first published fanfic, please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

It all belongs to JK Rowling :)

I decided to add a little more to the ending after reading a review

* * *

My mind did a quick spin and I tried to think of a possibility of what to do. I followed the first idea that came to my head.

"You, Malfoy, are an impossible GIT!" I yelled at him, shoving him away from me. He ruffled his robes and backed away.

"Granger, is that so?" He inquired calmly.

"Yes!" I stepped forward. We had to be more believing than this. I slapped him straight across the face, leaving a red hand-mark against his pale skin.

"That'll teach you never to mess with me, Malfoy! You insufferable toerag!" I jeered at him.

His eyes glared at me with anger.

"Oh yeah?" He then went for the 'I don't care' reaction. "As if I wanted touch you, you're just a-just a-"

"Just a what?" I challenged.

"Just a Gryffindor!" Inside, I was half relieved, half annoyed. Is this all he could come up with? Then again, I wouldn't want him to have called me a Mudblood, like he always had in previous years.

Snape once again interfered, does he believe our act?

"Draco, Granger." His eyes were like slits as he called our names.

"I instructed you two not to fight during this Detention. You have failed upon obeying this, therefore you two will serve Detention tomorrow night as well."

Don't you just love Snape?

* * *

My first published fanfic, please review! :)

Hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
